User talk:SharedProphet
Attempted to create pages for The Legend of Drizzt Heroes, but I'm running into some issues with the template for characters due to the fact that several heroes have more than one default starting Power cards and different choices of Power cards to pick from (instead of the usual Default, 2 At-Will, 1 Daily, 1 Utility). Additionally, the two Drow Heroes have a choice of picking either Drow or Swashbuckler/Ranger utility powers, and I do not know how to format it properly to show both types. 08:00, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Anybody here? Hello, I'm been thinking about helping on this wiki for a while (Actually edited as an anon a while back) and I was hoping to get admin rights since you seem to have retired.-Grizzly Sigma (talk) 23:23, January 8, 2013 (UTC) sure I was looking for someone to take over admin for a while (there's a message on the main talk page about it), but no one has responded. I have been checking in when I get notifications of changes to make sure they are fine but not actively adding things myself. Mainly I was having to edit most people's additions to retain the category hierarchy. Anyway, to the top question about Legend of Drizzt heroes, I can edit the template to provide the needed functionality. I don't have Legend of Drizzt, so could you provide me the complete info for all the heroes who are exceptions to the current templates? SharedProphet (talk) 23:35, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Give me some time to figure out how to do that. Also... you're changing the categories...? Why? - SharedProphet (talk) 23:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :About the categories. The thing is I'm a little nitpicky about the order in categories, specially about categories that can be considered redundant. This is the way I have worked in other wikis, and it's better explained in the third paragraph this section in wikipedia, in the example switch "Cities of Paris" with "Dwarf Heroes" and "Populated places in France" with "Heroes". I'm going to let that for now and come back to discuss it later. :About the characters, the problem is all but 2 of the Legend of Drizzt heroes have 2 or 3 "locked" powers, and the way the template it's now only allows 1 "loked" power. An example: Regis powers are Magic Mace, Ruby Pendant, 1 rouge Daily and 2 rogue Utility powers. Drizzt has Icingdeath, Twinkle, 1 ranger Daily and 2 ranger or drow Uility powers.--Grizzly Sigma (talk) 00:21, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Then it seems like you could just not use the powers template. • makes a bullet, then just list what they get with links to the specific powers or to the categories. - SharedProphet (talk) 00:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::As far as categorization, after reading that section on Wikipedia I can say that the scheme I've used is that every direct subcategory of Content is non-diffusing. Each subcategory under those is really used as a metacategory so you can see lists of everything falling under that category. So yes, they are redundant by that definition, but it's intentional. If there were really a community using this wiki we could discuss the merits of that scheme. - SharedProphet (talk) 00:40, January 9, 2013 (UTC)